


A Long Ship

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Series: Counted Word Fic [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and the Enterprise.</p><p>
  <a href="http://justice-turtle.livejournal.com/9515.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Written, not very appositely, to the 15_minute_fic prompt "garble". Credit to John Masefield and everyone who incessantly quotes _Sea Fever_ about space travel.

_"And all I ask is a tall ship..."_

There are no white clouds in space. The clouds are black, purple, pink and green; the ship is not tall, but wide and flat with a forked tail; the tide and the wind and the spray have never been felt here, nor will they be.

But she is still his ship. He is her master. Not her heart, not her brain - for those two bickering blue-clad men stand at his right and his left in his kingdom - but her indomitable will.

And he still chooses _a star to steer her by._


End file.
